


Beast and Valentine

by luminosity



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannibal is so well adjusted, Lots of killing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Other, So is Will, So very well adjus--yeah, The Power of Positive Thinking, The courtship, They're both well-adjusted, Vid Big Bang 2018/19, Will Graham never needed any help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: Two self portraitsI've been TOS'd by Vimeo again (private account, passworded work, etc., and they still ... *sigh*)Pretty viewing and download available at my site - https://www.lumsvids.com/





	Beast and Valentine




End file.
